The invention relates to chairs in general, and more particularly to improvements in chairs with pivotable back rests and with mechanisms for changing the level of the seat and back rest. Such chairs can be employed in offices and other business establishments but can be used with equal of similar advantages in private homes, convalescent homes, hospitals, nursing homes and sanitaria.
German Utility Model No. 86 25 711 discloses a chair wherein a leg supports a seat and a mobile back rest and wherein the level of the seat and back rest can be changed by means of a gas spring in the leg. It is further known to provide a chair which includes a mobile back rest and a gas spring with a damper which yieldably opposes movements of the back rest with reference to the seat. The back rest can be arrested in any one of a plurality of different angular positions. A drawback of presently known chairs of the above outlined character is that the mechanisms which are used to pivotally mount the back rest, which enable the seat and the back rest to move up and down, and which enable the occupant of the seat to arrest the back rest in a selected angular position are too bulky, too complex and too expensive.